


Colors

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Spot and Crutchie decorate their apartment.





	Colors

Spot had never been one for interior decorating. Ever since he was a kid he’d kept his place austere, plain, hiding away what small treasures he had rather than throwing them around on display where others might try to steal them. That’s what came with being the smallest of five siblings, and that’s what came with being the mightiest out of a small gaggle of street kids; it just wouldn’t do to let the fellas he led watch him have a conniption over a swiped baseball card, or a missing pamphlet describing sea creatures, so he didn’t put these things out in plain view. There was no sense in tempting fate.

The day that Spot moved in with Crutchie, the other boy started setting up their apartment right off the bat, using all his craft and cunning to make it homelike. A somewhat tattered painting of a canary with bright yellow plumage went up on one of the the walls, and on the other one, there was a colorful sketch of a western sunset that Jack Kelly himself had scribbled out in oil crayons. Sarah Jacobs donated three little red pillows with “Good Morning” embroidered on them, and their quilt was light blue.

“What do you think?” Crutchie asked when he was done.

“Looks like a rainbow threw up all over everything,” Spot answered. Seeing the little frown on Crutchies face, he added, “but I like it.”

It was evening before Spot decided to add his own touches to this place where he’d be living. He opened his box, and out came his baseball cards and his pamphlets, the blurry photo of the Irish grandmother he’d never met, and a red hair ribbon that had belonged to his mother. Spot lined these things up on their still empty shelf, and gave Crutchie a decided nod. If Spot was going to trust Crutchie with his heart, he resolved, it was time for him to trust him with his scraps and papers as well.


End file.
